


Why the Force Awakened

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Leia bugs Rey before her visit to Luke.





	

She’s arrived. Let’s see how this plays out.

*

‘Skywalker?’

‘Who are you?’

‘I am nobody, I just came to learn.’

‘What makes you think you can? There is only one other Jedi left, and he learnt from a different teacher.’

‘That’s not what this says.’

‘Where did you get that? It was hidden away years ago.’

‘Yes. You left it with a friend, but it spoke to me.’

‘But … that can’t happen! Who are you?’

‘I’m Rey.’

‘No, what I mean is, who is Rey? Where do you come from, who are your parents?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘You must.’

‘Why? So you don’t need to be worried about the fact that I was abandoned as a slave on a planet where I had no friends or family? If you’re after sob stories, I might as well leave.’

‘You don’t know your parents?’

‘I already said so!’

*

‘Why is he not saying anything, commander?’

‘I think he’s considering the options. But, be quiet and I’m sure we’ll hear soon.’

*

‘It can’t be!’

‘What?’

‘I’d surely have known if I fathered a child.’

‘No, I’m not trying to claim that. I just need to know how to control this. How to not just survive Kylo Ren, but defeat him’

‘You’ve already survived Kylo Ren? Then it is likely true. You must be my daughter.’

‘No, the Skywalker I’ve heard of would never have left a child unwanted as a slave on a desert planet.’

‘Not if I’d known. I would never put anyone through my father’s experience willingly.’

‘Willingly?’

‘You have to understand, Han and Leia had each other and I was alone. I tried to find comfort, but it never lasted more than a night or three. I never kept in touch with anyone. I couldn’t have known.’

‘Rubbish! You were the most powerful man in the universe. You could have done anything you wanted.’

‘Except staying.’

*

‘What does he mean colonel?’

‘Nobody can understand the pressure we were all under. We were responsible for forging a new world. We all failed. We were able to fight for that world, but not able to police it. We all messed up in our own ways. Han and I destroyed each other. Luke destroyed himself. He put himself in ever more dangerous positions. But we were all running from the same thing. Responsibility.’

*

‘So, because you couldn’t cope, you ran away?’

‘Yes.’

‘You ran away from me?’

‘Probably.’

‘So, why should I stay now?’

‘This is bigger than us and our relationship. You are the next Jedi. I am the last. I have an obligation to teach you.’

‘Fine! Teach me, but don’t expect me to either like or respect you.’

‘Not at first, at least of those will come in time.’

‘Don’t count on it!’

‘I have to. Otherwise I will be training another Kylo Ren, and the universe will not survive. However, your spirit gives me hope. You may never like me, but I believe you will come to respect both me and your training. If not, we are lost.’

*

‘So, colonel, is there hope?’

‘There always has been, is currently, and always will be hope!’


End file.
